pido que
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de España, todos se reunene para celebrarlo  una canción, un poema y un nuevo amor


Autora: sigo sin comprender porque el cumpleaños de Antonio es el 12 de Febrero, si en teoría el día de España es el 12 de Octubre, pero bueno que se le va a hacer. solo tengo que decir ¡Feliz cumpleaños Antonio querido!.

* * *

En casa de España todo era juerga y diversión, era el cumpleaños del país de la pasión y sus hijos habían preparado una súper fiesta a la que habían asistido todos los países, ¿todos?, no todos no, había un país que aún no se había dignado a aparecer haciendo que España estuviese algo intranquilo por si le había pasado algo, hacía unos meses el país en cuestión había sufrido un atentado, ¿y si había recibido otro?.

-No te preocupes pá-le animó Andalucía-seguro que aparese pronto.

-Pero es que se va a perder la fiesta que me habéis montado-se quejó España pasando sus dedos por la guitarra nueva que Andalucía le había regalado.-y está muy bien.

-Si, no creí que Madrid y Cataluña no se peleasen entre ellas-Andalucía giró la cabeza y vió como su hermana Valencia cogía un mechero-¡Vera, mi arma, no toque eso!

-Jooo, Alicia-hizo un mohín la valenciana.

España miró el ambiente, sus hijos hablaban tranquilamente entre ellos, hacía tiempo que no los veía tan tranquilos, sobretodo a los que él había denominado "el triangulo letal",Madrid, Cataluña y Euskadi. Francia se dedicaba a acosar a Austria, Hungría sacaba fotos a como loca, los nórdicos hablaban entre ellos y los italianos no dejaban de molestar a Alemania.

-Hey España-llamó Gilber acercándose a él-¿que te pasa?

-Estoy preocupado por Rusia-dijo mirando la guitarra-quería que viniera y no viene.

-No te preocupes, el gran ore-sama está aquí y con eso debería bastarte, dime ¿te ha gustado mi regalo?.

-Si, ha sido muy bonito-dijo refiriéndose al pollito vestido con la camiseta de la selección española que se dedicaba a dormir en la cabeza de Castilla León.

-¿Por que no nos tocas algo?-propuso Gilbert- siempre te animas cuando cantas y tocas la guitarra

-Pero...-no pudo terminar.

-¡Ehh!¡Que España nop va a tocar una canción con su nueva guitarra!-anunció Gilbert a voz en grito.

-Eso es genial-proclamó Bélgica

-España niichan toca muy bien-halagó Feliciano.

-Vamos Antonie-animó Francis-una canción de amor.

-No le llames así Francisco-dijo Madrid

En menos de cinco segundos España tenía a casi todo el mundo (literalmente) a su alrrededor formando un círculo esperando a que tocase.

-Esto... ¿y que toco?-preguntó en un susurro

-Lo que quieras-opinó Cataluña poniendo a los pies de Antonio una tarta con forma de tomate-y cuando la termines soplas la tarta

Antonio pasó su mano por las cuerdas de su guitarra, en teoría cuando cumplías años y soplabas las velas pidiendo un deseo este se cumplía, ya sabía lo que quería pedir.

-Bueno que voy-anunció y comenzó a tocas pensando en su deseo.

**_Que el maquillaje no apague tu risa_**

**_que el equipaje no lastre tus alas_**

**_que el calendario no venga con prisas_**

**_que el diccionario detenga las balas_**

Todos escucharon con atención al hispano, estaba expresando sus deseos para su cumpleaños, sus hijos se unieron a cantar con él

_**Que las persianas corrijan la aurora**_

_**que gane el quiero la guerra del puedo**_

_**que los que esperan no cuenten las horas**_

_**que los que matan se mueran de miedo**_

VArios paises sacaron de sus ropas mechjeron

-Yo quiero uno-dijo Vera estirando la mano para alcanzar el de América

-Tu quietecita-le regañó Aragón apartándola

**_Que el fin del mundo te pille bailando_**

**_que el escenario me tiña las canas_**

**_que nunca sepas ni como, ni cuando_**

**_ni ciento volando, ni ayer ni mañana_**

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta era Rusia que acababa de llegar, Antonio se permitió para un poco para mandarle una sonrisa al invitado al que había estado esperando, quien se sentó al lado de Castilla León.

**_Que el corazón no se pase de moda_**

**_que los otoños te doren la piel_**

**_que cada noche sea noche de bodas_**

**_que no se ponga la luna de miel._**

Muchas chicas soltaron un grito de fangil al ver la pasional mirada de Antonio al decir esa frase, sus ojos verdes brillaron como dos esmeradas al fuego.

**_Que las verdades no tengan complejos_**

**_que las mentiras parezcan mentira_**

**_que no te den la razón los espejos_**

**_que te aporveche mirar lo que miras._**

-No lo sabes tu bien-murmuró Francis mirando a Navarra de manera pervertida quien llevaba una minifalda blanca y un jersey escotado del mismo color.

-Sigue mirándola así y mandaré a ETA a ponerte una bomba en París-le avisó Euskadi con cara de pocos amigos.- o mejor mando a Madrid a que se cobre las victimas del Dos de Mayo.

Francis tragó duro.

**Que no se ocupe de ti el desamparo**

**que cada cena sea tu última cena**

Aquí la mayoría pensaron en que si cenaban con Inglaterra esa sería su última cena y trataron de aguantar una carcajada.

**_que ser valiente no salga tan caro_**

**_que ser cobarde no valga la pena_**

**_Que no te compren por menos de nada_**

**_que no te vendan amor sin espinas_**

**_que no te duerman con cuentos de hadas_**

**_que no te cierren el bar de la esquina_**

Todos rieron con esa última frase, esa canción les estaba gustando mucho, era muy linda.

**_Que el corazón no se pase de moda_**

**_que los otoños te doren la piel_**

**_que cada noche sea noche de bodas_**

**_que no se ponga la luna de miel._**

La canción termino y Antonio sopló las velas pensando que deseaba todo lo que había dicho en su canción y que además todos sus amigos fueran muy felices, por que para él los deseos no debían ser egoistas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-gritaron todos y Antonio sonrió feliz

Iván se acercó a él al termina y le tendió un paquete, era un libro de poesía, "la voz a ti debida" de Pedro Salinas, casualmente el libro que había perdido hacía unas semanas en una excursión.

-¿Para mi?-preguntó ilusionado.

-Ábrelo por el poema de la página 52-dijo el ruso con su típica sonrisa algo sonrojado

Antonio leyó unos versos de aquel poema que estaban señalados y su sonrisa se agrandó a más no poder.

-Que bonito, gracias Iván-dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso que fue inmortalizado por Hungria

-¿Quien quiere tarta?-preguntó Castilla la Mancha-La ha hecho Francia, no Inglaterra

Todos rieron y se acecaron a comer, antes de hacer lo mismo Antonio dejó la guitarra y su libro abierto por la página 52 donde se podía leer

Que alegría vivir

sintiéndose vivido.

Rendirse

La gran certidumbre, oscuramente

de que otro ser, fuera de mi, muy lejos,

me está viviendo.

Que hay otro ser por el que miro el mundo

por que me está queriendo con sus ojos.

Que hay otra voz con la que digo cosas 

no sospechadas por mi gran silencio;

y es que también me quiere con su voz

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANTONIO

¿PILLAS LA INDIRECTA?

* * *

(se ve a la autora peleándose por conseguir un trozo de pastel)Autora: espero que os haya gustado, si quereís pastel solo puedo decir una cosa ¡Al ata querrrr!


End file.
